The present invention relates to food packaging and, more particularly, to synthetic board stock suitable for direct food contact printed on one or two sides, useful for packing bacon.
Conventional bacon boards use an uncoated paper board that is about nine-thousandths thick and impregnated on both sides with wax and extruded on the inside black or yellow and white on the print side. Die cut-outs and folds are used in the bacon packaging industry with this paper board. However, with conventional bacon boards, the folds and cut-outs are leech points where the liquid smoke in the bacon and/or bacon fats can wick into the paperboard, leaving wet marks on the board.
Moreover, conventional bacon boards are not recyclable and usually have a pre-printed shelf life of about 90 days.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved bacon board that may be printed on one or both sides and does not allow wicking of liquids into the board.